02398
}} is the 2,400th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 5 August, 1998. Plot Part 1 Ned and Roy are still arguing about James. Roy wants to find out whether Frank or Dave is the father once and for all. Tara is worrying about the consequences of selling Home Farm. She is expecting a fight from Chris and Zoe. Eric is due before the licensing magistrate this morning. Kathy teases him before he goes. Chris is really angry with Tara. Zoe is trying to remain calm so that she can fight. Lyn lies to Rachel and tells her that she has told her mum about Kirsty's bulimia. Terry arrives at Tenant House to do Will's housework, as promised. Will accuses him of being a coward because he couldn't be honest with him about his lack of talent so he wants to see his dreams come true through Will. Terry explains his feelings and they make up. Rachel gives Kirsty a bunch of flowers because she thinks that she has been brave in admitting her illness to her mum. Kirsty is furious. Eric pleads with Alan to give him some tips on how not to lose his licence. Alan refuses. Roy accuses Ned of not facing up to the issue of James's paternity. Zoe wants to talk to Tara alone, but Laura refuses to leave. Zoe asks Tara to be fair in her dealings. Tara has no choice. Kirsty confronts Lyn, but Heather walks in on them rowing and wants to know what is going on. Lyn tells Heather that Kirsty has got bulimia. Part 2 Kirsty insists that Lyn is lying. She assures her mum that nothing is wrong with her. Ned watches Kim. Eric has lost his licence to sell alcohol. He is closing the wine bar and tells Kathy that he is ready to sell. Laura tries to talk to Chris. She knows that he may be preparedto do a deal unlike Zoe. She tells him that he will be entitled to 20% of the proceeds of all sales. If he protests, he may find himself out of a job and home. Ned calls to see Kim, but Steve answers and tells him to go away. Kim demands to know what he wants. Chris decides that he wants a payrise. Tara agrees to 15% if he gets Zoe to agree not to cause any trouble. Kim insists to Ned that James is Dave's son. He needs to know for sure. Kirsty eats all her tea and then tells her mum that she is going to the pictures. Lyn tries to make Heather see that she has got a problem. Ned's visit has upset Kim. Steve assures her that he loves James. She is worrying because she does not actually know who James's real father is. Chris tries to work on Zoe. She senses that he has spoken to Laura andknows that he has done a deal. She has lost any respect she had left for him. Heather and Lyn find Kirsty being sick behind the Village Hall. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday